AMIGOS
by floky's men
Summary: Esta es la 2da parte de esta historia que creo que nadie la vera pero bueno dejandome de palabrerias AQUI ESTA EL CAP 2


CAPITULO 2

AMIGOS

[Flippy se puso de pie para presentarse al grupo]

Lumpy: clase pongan atención por un momento, adelante Flippy

Flippy: hola a todos, me llamo flippy, mi pais es irak, y viajo o viajaba a muchos paises

Toothy: te trajeron de un circo verdad

[Era obio, alguien vestido como militar en una secundaria era raro]

Flippy: se a lo que te refieres, como dije viajo mucho y tengo que usar este uniforme

Nutty: para que, eres militar o algo asi

Flippy: la verdad no puedo hablar de eso, solo les digo que a los lugares a donde voy siempre me ponen distintos nombres o apellidos

Sniffles: para mi que solo haces show presumiendo cosas que ni siquiera sabes o has visto

[Al parecer nadie le creía a Flippy, PERO al ver de reojo noto que flaky lo observaba de pies a cabeza, algo pensaba de flippy, BUENO ESO ERA LO QUE CREIA O ALGO ASI]

[Flaky solo pensaba, ES HERMOSO, pero había un problema, ella como sabia si el tambien le gustaba a ella, tarde o temprano lo averiguaria, AL CABO ES EL PRIMER DIA (Flaky penso)]

Sniffles: según tu que nombres te han puesto

Flippy: solo les dire algunos: HERNANDEZ, AHBRAHAM, MENDOZA, JOSÉ, FERNANDO entre otros

Lumpy: cual o cuales nombres te gustaron?

Flippy: pues me gusta mi nombre original

Lumpy: actualmente en donde estas viviendo

Flippy: vivo en avenida centree

Flaky, (en la mente) ohh vive muy lejos en donde vivo yo :(

Lumpy: ok flippy, toma estos libros y puedes ir a tu lugar

[En la hora de recreo, siempre se juntaban flaky, giggles, petunia y lammy]

Giggles: lo lamento pero hoy no me voy a juntar con ustedes, es que voy a estar con cuddles

Flaky: okay, yo les digo a las demás chicas

Cuando flaky pasaba por el pasillo, vio a Flippy que estaba solo, pero flaky paso sin verlo

Lammy y petunia: flaky, aqui estamos

[Lammy es una jovencita de 12 años que esta en primero, aparte de su sueter escolar Lammy llevaba un abrigo color blanco, lammy parecía una borrega cuando lo llevaba puesto]

[Petunia es una jovencita que tiene de color azul su cabello, es obsesionada a la limpieza ya que manchita que ve manchita que limpia]

Flaky: Giggles no va a venir ya que va a estar con su novio

Petunia: a poco ya se le declaro a petunia

Flaky: si, apenas ayer se le declaro

Lammy: y tu Flaky, cuando nos vas a presentar a tu novio

Flaky: pues aun no tengo

Petunia: te gustaría tener alguno

Flaky: si

Petunia: esperenme aqui

Lammy: que vas a hacer

Flaky: no vayas a hacer una locura

[Despues del recreo Flaky regreso al salón, solo para apuntar su tarea ya que ese dia iban a salir temprano ya que Lumpy tenia que ir a un curso (bueno eso les hizo creer a sus alumnos)]

Giggles: no se molestaron petunia ni Lammy?

Flaky: no, no te preocupes, al contrario cuando les dije que ibas a estar con tu novio hasta se emocionaron y nos la pasamos hablando de eso Lammy y yo

Giggles: y petunia?

Flaky: o si lo olvidaba, ella me iba a conseguir un novio, bueno eso me dijo

Giggles: y no te caerías mal (con los ojos le señalaba a Flippy)

Flaky: pues como no le conozco bien pues no sabría decirte

Giggles: entonces piensas esperar?

Flaky: si

[Ese dia acordaron ir al cine a ver la nueva pelicula, solo que flaky no le pidió permiso a su mama]

Flaky: chicas no le pedi permiso a mi Mama asi que voy a ir a pedir permiso y alli nos vemos

Giggles, petunia y Lammy: ok pero no nos vayas a fallar

[Cuando flaky iba caminando se encontró con flippy y el le dijo que si le acompañaba a su casa y ella pues como iba aburrida le dijo que si]

Flaky: entonces vienes desde muy lejos?

Flippy: si, asi es

Flaky: y te sientes agusto aqui en esta secundaria?

Flippy: si, alli hay mas mujeres, en donde estudiaba antes, mujeres casi no había y era difícil para mis compañeros ya que no tenían quien les dieran las respuestas en los examenes jajaja

Flaky: y dime, este emm T-tenias N-novia A-antes?

Flippy: solo 1 pero en realidad solo era de juego

Flaky: como de juego?

Flippy: como te dire, pues ella me engañaba y solo me usaba a mi para dar envidia a otras chicas, me di cuenta gracias a una estupidez de ella, quieres oirla?

Flaky: (interesada en el tema) si :)

Flippy: lo que pasa es que cuando le iba a mandar un mensaje a uno de sus amantes, en ves de mandarselo a el me lo mando a mi y alli fue cuando me di cuenta

Flaky: jajaja cometió un gravisimo error jajaja

Flippy: si, y tu que me cuentas

Flaky: pues para empezar novio no tengo si es a lo que te preguntas, y mi vida en ese salón no es normal, tengo amigas eso es lo bueno, pero los hombres de ese salón son los que me molestan siempre

Flippy: si quieres, YO TE DEFIENDO

Flaky: enserio?

Flippy: claro, para eso estan los amigos no?

Flaky: si, es la primera ves que converso con un hombre que me entiende y que es normal como Yo

Flippy: ja, pero te he de confesar que no soy normal

Flaky: a que te refieres

Flippy: pues tengo un problema...

[Flippy no pudo de terminar lo que le estaba diciendo a flaky porque ya habían llegado a casa de ella y su mama le hablo a flaky]

Flaky: bueno me tengo que ir, si quieres mañana conversamos con calma mañana

Flippy: (un poco triste) ok nos vemos mañana

(Cuando Flippy se fue, flaky converso con su madre para pedirle permiso para ir al cine con sus amigas, como la mama de flaky tenia que salir, pues le dio permiso ya que no la quería dejar sola en casa)

7 HORAS DESPUES

[Vamos se nos va a hacer tarde,decían 4 chicas muy apuradas ya que por el trafico no pudieron llegar a la hora que empezaban a vender los boletos, cuando llegaron, flaky y Lammy fueron por los dulces y las palomitas y giggles y petunia por los boletos]

Petunia: 4 para AMOR DE LEJOS

Taquillero: lo sentimos, pero la sala esta llena, hoy se estrena esa pelicula y es costumbre que las personas viene a ver las películas el primer dia en que llegan aqui, desea seleccionar otra?

Petunia: (un poco molesta) entonces que sean para la de DIRECCION PARA EL FINAL

Taquillero: muy bien, aqui tienen, QUE DISFRUTEN SU PELICULA

Giggles: chicas, ya no hay lugar para la que queriamos ver, ahora veremos esa de terror

Flaky: de terror?

Petunia: pues si, anda flaky vamos a ver esa, además ya compramos los boletos

Flaky: esta bien :(

[Cuando entraron a la sala de cine, se dieron cuenta que estaba muy vacia, despues de 10 minutos que empezó la pelicula Giggles se dio cuenta de algo]

Giggles: (susurrando) Flaky ya viste quien esta alli

[Cuando flaky observo hacia su lado izquierdo, miro que estaba Flippy en los primeros lugares del lado izquierdo]

Petunia: (susurrando) hablale

Flaky: (susurrando) No

Lammy: (susurrando) anda solo asi lo podrás conocer mejor y además estarás tan entretenido con el que ni le prestaras atención a la pelicula

[Flaky lo pensó un poco, la verdad ella no quería ver esa pelicula, y pensó que si estaba con Flippy, el iba a contarle historias como las de hace unas horas, asi que se animo a ir con el]

Flaky: chicas NOS VEMOS CUANDO TERMINE LA PELICULA

Hola soy flokys'men, este es mi primer fic de happy tree friends QUEDO MAL VERDAD si eso creía, he leído muchos fics de esta linda pareja (bueno, en realidad solo he leído 2) y me dispuse a hacer este, bueno dejen comentarios si acaso les gusto (aunque lo dudo), para los siguientes capítulos los tratare de hacer mas largos ya que solo pongo pedacitos no?

BUENO CHAU- SE DESPIDE FLOKY´S MEN


End file.
